DESCRIPTION The applicants propose to present an annual five-day course in environmental health sciences for middle school and high school educators. Course topics will include toxicology, occupational safety, sanitation, hazardous waste management, and ecological health. The train the trainers approach will be used to spread course content throughout the educational community. The teachers will perform an interim classroom project and they will participate in course evaluation. It is expected that this course will enhance teaching skills, establish links between teachers and environmental health professionals, and increase students' awareness of the relationship between their own health and the environment.